Forever a King
by Side1ways
Summary: Three years after University, Ben and Carlos have settled into their new lives. However, when a unexpected tragedy occurs, one that threatens the unity of the entire Kingdom, they are expected to resolve it. Will the pair of them stay strong, and achieve the end goal?


**Hi Guys, and welcome to the first chapter of Forever a King! (It shortens to FAK, and that made me laugh. I also noticed that Once a Prince turns into OAP, which I chuckled at.) OK, so I'll stop being immature now and crack on. So this is the sequel to Now the Commoner, and the last story in the three-parter. Enjoy, and read the authors note at the end please xxxx**

* * *

Ben's POV-  
It had been years since the incident had happened, and I have to say, I couldn't be happier. By this point, I was 24 years of age. I had graduated from the University of Auradon with a degree in Literature, and I had also married the love of my life, Carlos De Vil. For the past few years, Carlos and I had lived in Auradon City, and both of us had done relatively well, for ourselves. What am I saying, Carlos was absolutely nailing it.

Me? Not so much. Every job I applied for was similar. I put in my application, under the name of Ben Florian-De Vil, Yes I hyphenated my name. When my title was removed, I changed it to Ben Florian, and once we were married, I decided to hyphenate it, and Carlos did the same. Anyway, that was beside the point. I'd apply for the job, get called in for an interview, only to be questioned about my time of the Isle, and how I think I've changed. Eventually, I'd get fed up of the questions, and leave, resulting in me not getting the job. This processes had gone on since we left uni.

Carlos however, was thriving. With his Engineering degree, he managed to start up his own business, or should I say restart. Some for unknown reason, he named the company De Vil Industries, following in his mother's footsteps. Let's just say at first people weren't too… thrilled about this, but now, the business is thriving. Now Carlos is only 23, but in a few years, he's managed to corner the market on electrical and mechanical goods. His broom invention, known as the Broomba is being used everywhere, in homes, in restaurants and even in some of his rival companies. He's invested more money into software's and programmes helping him corner the digital market as well. Most pieces of technology now have the De Vil name on it, as he is producing all sorts of components. Carlos was clever, instead of creating his own line of phones and such, he decided to sell parts to the companies, allowing him to gain money and they started to depend on him. Eventually he bought the business outright, and due to his, we have quite a happy life.

As much as I am happy for Carlos and his success, I am also jealous of it. I'd always thought I'd be the one going out and 'being the breadwinner' as the saying goes, but Carlos had pretty much got that sorted. On more than one occasion, we've had the discussion of me staying at home but I just can't settle for that. I want to be out there, making a difference in society. But, with my past, it's…difficult. At the moment, we are living in a mansion on the outskirts of Auradon City, with our dogs that we adopted.

Well, that's enough about us. I'm sure you want to hear about Evie, and everyone else. At the moment, Evie is owning the fashion industry. She managed to progress in that job that she had during her time at Auradon Prep. She attended uni with us, studying business management, and now owns her own fashion empire. Most pieces of clothing in the country have Evie's name on it, and anyone who is anyone are wearing her dresses. She is invited to every event, whether it be Red Carpet, or the simple birthday parties. She is designing costumes for movie, TV shows, as well as her own business. But she will always drop anything, when Carlos and I need a new outfit. And the best part is, she is able too. People are so obsessed with her clothing, they are willing to wait to get it. No one dares rush Evie, as they don't want to lose her products. She finally got the idea that she needs a prince out of her head, and ended up marrying Doug. Those two are living with each other, in a similar set up to us, a 'quaint' little mansion.

Lonnie went to university, and after she was recalled back to Northern Wei, and had assumed her own position. She represents all the interests of the territory for Auradon, and is doing pretty well at it. But since Uni no one has really seen her. She is so busy with council meetings, and representing the interests of her people, I can't imagine she gets a lot of free time.

Jane went to uni with us all, but failed to keep in contact after, so we don't know where she is. Fairy Godmother is still running Auradon Prep as headmistress, and always invites us to do talks at the school. Well, I say us, but really its Carlos and Evie that she wants, I just tag along, because I have nothing better to do.

Belle and Beast are still ruling over the Kingdom, and have yet to decide an heir to the throne. At the moment, they are taking a tour of the Kingdom on the royal yacht. After all, it is the 'Celebration of Auradon' at the moment, where each of the Kingdoms provides a reception for the king and queen, as well as a show. Carlos, Evie, Doug and I have been invited to most of the events, but I've never felt up to going. The last time I went to one of these events was with my parents before the incident occurred.

However, this idyllic life was about to change every rapidly.

Monday-9:30  
I woke up this morning a little earlier than I usually would. I had a job interview today, so I needed time to get showered and ready. Carlos had already gone to work by this point, probably had another meeting or something that he had to deal with. I checked my phone, like I do every morning to see a text from Carlos. ' _Good luck today B, you've got his xxx"_ I just sighed, whilst responding.

Every interview I've had, he's sent the same, and it's always been a disaster ' _Thanks C. Will let you know how it goes. See you later xxx',_ the same response I sent every time. I got shower, and dressed trying to look as formal as possible. A wore a nice blue button up shirt, with a smart pair of black jeans. I did my hair, putting it into a faux hawk, and made my way down to the kitchen. Whilst the house was nice, it was just big and empty. When no one was about, it felt lonely. That was until our two dogs came running at me.

I walked with them to the kitchen, and got myself some breakfast, and then left the house. This is where I start to sound pretentious. Carlos had taken the Range Rover this morning, so I had to choose the Audi or the BMW. _'The Audi is a smoother ride'_ I thought to myself, as I took the keys of the rack, and opened the garage. The Audi was an R8, with blue and gold paint, representing my favourite colours. We then had a white BMW, and a black Range Rover, for Carlos. With him bringing in the money, it was only fair for him to have the two cars following his colours.

I made my way down the drive, before heading towards Auradon City, the capital of Auradon. Traffic was as bad as ever getting into the city. _'Rush hour'_ I thought to myself as I sat in a traffic jam. Luckily the interview wasn't for a few hours, so I had some time to kill. I was going for a job in one of Auradon's news networks as a journalist. With my degree in Literature, I thought it would be perfect.

After about an hour of sitting in traffic, I finally reached my destination, the AuraNews headquarters. It was one of the shorter building in the city, with it only having about 10 floors, compared to the rest of them, which had about 50. From where I was, I could see the De Vil industries main office, and that was always an impressive site. I would make sure to pop in after the interview, to let Carlos know how it went. I made my way into the news building, and the receptionist led me to a waiting room outside the office. After about 10 minutes of waiting, I was called in for my interview. Who I met with was a rather typical office managers. He was wearing a black suit, and was probably in his late 40's early 50's. I shook his hand, as always, before he gestured me to take a seat.

And the interview proceeded as it usually would. He asked why I thought a degree in Literature was suitable for such a job, and how any prior experience that I had would help me qualify for this position. You know, the usual interview questions. The interview was going smoothly, and I could see that he was impressed, but then he started to pose the questions that I expected. "So, Ben, is it true you were sent to the Isle." I knew he already knew the answer to the question, but I had to answer it.

"Yes" I said, gulping and starting to sweat nervously. This is always were the interview goes sour.

"May I ask why?" was the next question. ' _Oh, here we go. We all know the story'_ I thought to myself before answering his question.

"I was involved with a crime, and punished accordingly for my actions" I answered, and his facial expression changed significantly.

"Well, those actions must have been bad for you to be sent to the Isle of the Lost" was his sly remark to my statement. I just sat there and took it, waiting for his next question. This process must have continued for about 5 minutes. At this point, I was so fed up of hearing this, interview after interview that I just got up.

"Thank you for your time, but I'm gonna go" I said to him, walking towards the door. He made no argument, and just shook his head as I felt. As I made my way out of the building, I was just looking at the floor, so I didn't realise that I walked directly into someone. However, when they split boiling hot coffee over me, I definitely noticed. I looked up at them, ready to yell, only to see a familiar face. She was frantically repeating "I'm so so so sorry" before she realised who I was. "Ben" she screamed, pulling me into a large hug.

"Jane" I responded, returning the hug to her. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Most of us tried to keep in contact with Jane, but she wasn't very good at responding.

"I work here, what about you?" she responded, and I admitted my failure to her.

"I was just here for a job interview. But it didn't go very well, as per usual" I added, once again staring back at the floor. I had changed quite a lot since school. I was no longer the confident type, but rather a timid, quiet type. With the constant let downs in my life, it was easy for all my confidence to fall. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the office I was just in. "I'll sort that out" she said, and I just looked back at her

"You don't just work here, do you?" I said, questioning her actions.

"Well, it's more like I manage it" she responded, giggling to herself. I quickly stopped her before we could reach the office door.

"Jane, I know what you're trying to do, and I'm grateful, but I don't want a job just because you can give me one. Otherwise I would have worked for Carlos. I want to get a job because I've impressed the people, not because I know them" I finished with a sigh. She pulled me into a hug, as I let a few stray tears roll down my face.

"Ok, but if you ever need one, just pop back in, and ask to see me. I'll always have one for you" she said, comforting me whilst I was crying.

"Thank you Jane" I said, pulling away from the hug. "I'll see you around" I finished, before leaving her office. I rang Carlos to ask if he was still at the office, but he wasn't responding. I made my way there anyway, and the receptionist told me he was in meetings for the rest of the day. She asked to take my name, and said that I needed an appointment to see him. I just scoffed and walked away.

The journey home was a depressing one. As soon as I left Carlos' building, it started to rain, and I got absolutely soaked. I finally made it back to the car, only to get caught in the traffic leaving the city one again. When I finally made it onto the motorway, I had to break rapidly due to an accident in front, only to have some rear end me. Luckily, there was no serious damage, but we spent another 10 minutes in the rain, swapping details, in which time, I must have been splashed by about 5 different cars. When I started the journey again, I just broke down crying, after all, it had been the worst day ever. I made it back home, threw all my wet clothes on the floor, and just collapsed onto the bed, sobbing over the day I was having. After about 10 minutes, I heard a loud banging at the door.

I put on a top and some jogging bottoms before making my way to the door. The banging persisted, so I ended up shouting "I'm coming" as I was walking down the stairs. I opened the door to see the Fairy Godmother stood there, with a rather glum look on her face. I invited her in, and offered her a cup of tea still trying to recover from the day I was having. She accepted, and I led her to the kitchen. "So, what was all that about" I asked, boiling the kettle, and preparing the cup.

"Ben, we've received some bad news" she said, already starting to cry. I finished making her tea, before sitting opposite her on our breakfast bar. "It's about the King and Queen. Whilst on their way through the Triton's bay, they ran into a bad storm." I nodded along, I had seen the storm on TV, but I didn't realise that they would be sailing right through it. She continued, and it was hard for her to say every word. "During their travels, the yacht…capsized and sank. There were…no survivors. I'm so sorry Ben" she said, placing her hands on mine.

I broke down, after the day I was having, to hear this was too much. Whilst they had disowned me, they were still my parents. Belle would always call often, and try to visit if she could, but Beast didn't really show any interest, but I had lived with them both for 17 years, so they still meant a lot to me. Through my tears, I managed to ask "When", and the Fairy Godmother replied with a rather shocking answer.

"It was the early hours of this morning. About 2-3 o'clock maybe. No one knows for sure when, but they've found the yacht at the bottom of the ocean, and managed to recover the bodies." I continued to cry, and asked her to call Carlos, telling him the bad news. Within half an hour, he was home crying along with me. The Fairy Godmother remained with us for an hour or so, but she had to leave, as she had others to tell.

However, her final statement before she left shocked me the most. "Ben, the Kingdom is leaderless. We'll need someone to take their place. I'm going to put you forward." And then she left. At the time, I didn't put much thought into what she had said, instead just nodding as she continued her way down the driveway. Carlos and I sobbed into each other's arms, telling each other tales of them, and the times we had spent together.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that, and I left a little hint of how the story is going to continue.**

 **So, I wanted to use this chapter as a gauge to whether you think this is something you might like to read. I'm not going to lie, this story will be finished, but you guys determine whether I upload this weekly or another AU Descendants story, so please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you to White Collar Black Wolf and Sexly Sango for leaving a review on the Now the Commoner, and I hope you can take this an apology for the cliff hanger, even though this ends on one. But I try ;)**

 **Until Monday TTFN :)**


End file.
